The instant invention relates to clothing, and more particularly to a closure system for garments of all types, for men, women, children and even pets. The system of the present invention can also be used to attach two garments to each other, such as to put a scarf on a coat, or to add a tie to a shirt.
Conventional clothing is closed or fastened for wear in a number of ways. Buttons, zippers, hooks and eyes are the traditional means in which indoor wear and outdoor clothing are fastened.
These so-called conventional means of garment closure may be unacceptable for a wide range of people. One in five people in the world, both adults and children, are permanently physically disabled. Millions more people are temporarily disabled due to accident or illness. People who suffer from arthritis and Parkinson's disease, for example, and others with limited range of motion are also disabled in some manner. Blind people, as well, may experience difficulty in physical manipulations. For these people described above, conventional closure systems are at best challenging and at worst impossible to maneuver. Accordingly, the garment wearer is forced to rely on another person to assist them in dressing, leaving them unable to live independently.
Additionally, as very young children grow, they strive to become self sufficient and independent. Being able to dress oneself without a parent's help remains a milestone to be achieved.
In an effort to address the above needs, clothing manufacturers have tried different ways to fasten clothing. A popular choice is the use of Velcro closures. Velcro is a trademark of Velcro Industries, B.V. of Amsterdam, the Netherlands to describe a popular brand of hook and loop type fastening means. In Velcro closure systems, the separate hook and loop portions of the Velcro fastener are placed as desired on either of the two elements of the garment that are being fastened together.
Velcro closure systems have proven to be unacceptable for the needs of the persons described above. The two elements of the Velcro system have to be precisely aligned. If they are not, the system may not stay closed. Furthermore, even if the Velcro system keeps the elements of clothing fastened, the misaligned portions may touch the skin, and because of its makeup, rub the affected skin raw. Furthermore, Velcro does not hold up well to washing and drying, as its components buckle in the wash and pick up lint and thread in the dryer, all affecting the ability of the Velcro closure system to operate over the life of the garment.
Above all, a garment produced for any of the above-described people should be fashionable and well made, as well as extremely comfortable and easy to manage. Clothing incorporating an alternative closure system should be suitable for a variety of lifestyle choices, such as active wear, professional wear, and evening wear. In addition, hospitals, nursing homes and even home care providers will benefit from an alternative closure system for johnnies and other garments used for their patients.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for garment closure that can be easily operated by those physically challenged.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for garment closure that can be included in a variety of clothing, such as professional wear, active wear and evening wear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for garment closure that can withstand repeated cleaning and still operate without problem to fasten the garment for the lifetime of the garment.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a system by which two garments can be attached to one another.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide clothing having a garment closure system that can be operated by those physically challenged in any manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a closure system, for a garment, that does not compromise the appearance of the garment and that can be incorporated into a variety of clothing and fashion accessories.